


Coffee break

by deathbyflash



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brothers, Coffee, Cute, Happy Ending, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyflash/pseuds/deathbyflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Vegard take a coffee break during their work time and everything goes not how they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot about the lovely Ylvis brothers. Hope you all enjoy it!

It was just a regular day of work for Ylvis brothers. They talked, planned and had fun like they always do.

"Hey, bro, maybe we should go and get some coffe, huh?" said Bard.

"Sure, just let me take my phone" replied Vegard.

As they went to the local cafe it was empty and they decided to get take-out coffee because of the unusual atmosphere in there. They took their order and slowly went back to the office, because their break was not over yet and they didn't rush to get the work job anyway. On their way back Bard checked out a guy who was walking past and Vegard couln't keep shut because he noticed it.

"So you're into guys or what?" Vegard said as he laughed.

Bard blushed and shaked his head but he didn't say anything. The rest of the walk was quiet and Vegard felt that his brother was somehow different since he mentioned a potential attraction to guys. They both tried not to overthink and walked back to the office while sipping on their coffee.

When they got back Bard suddenly rushed into the bathroom without saying a word and Vegard knew that something was wrong. He tried to enter in but Bard locked himself in there.

"Bard, bro, what's up?" Vegard asked.

"It's nothing, just go away, I need to think" Bard said and his voice sounded shaky and unsure.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go."

And so Vegard did. After good 20 minutes Bard came out. Older brother could tell that he was really nervous about something, he just didn't know what.

"You okay, Bard?"

"We need to talk. Now."

They went to their main office room, locked the door and sat down.

"So what's wrong? Are you having problems with your wife or what?" said Vegard. His voice sounded really soft and caring.

"Yes, I mean no, no. There's something else that I have to tell you, but I just don't know how." the younger brother said as he looked down, like he felt ashamed.

"So tell me then! You know that you can trust me no matter what, I love you, you're my little brother, you know that right?"

"Yeah, that's the problem.." 

Bard looked like he was about to pass out, but Vegard noticed that and put his had on his knee. The soft touch was enough for Bard to break down. He couldn't keep it to himself any more and it felt like the right time to do what he wanted to do for as long as he can remember.

Bard leaned forward, grabbed Vegard's neck and kissed him passionately. Bard felt like the kiss could've last forever but there was no way to make it happen so after a moment he pulled back and saw Vegard with closed eyes and wet pink lips. He wanted more, so much more, but he was in shock and panic again.

"I-I'm sorry Vegard I mean I-" he couldn't even finish his sentence because Vegard started kissing him and moving his hands up his younger brother's body. At one moment Bard gasped and the sound maked Vegard smile.  This time Vegard stoped the kiss and rested his head on Bard's shoulder. Younger brother could feel his warm breath and hands moving all over his body. 

"Maybe, if I got it right, we could do this sometime again huh?" said Vegard and smiled. Bard could feel his smile against his neck and my oh my this was better than he ever dreamed of.

"I think we definitely could, but right now we should get back to work so we could get home on time tonight. I don't want to get stuck in traffic and wait." said Bard. 

"Traffic doesn't sound that bad now since we got this out. I mean that's just extra time for us?" Vegard laughed and pulled a bit back from Bard so he could see his face.

"Yeah, you're right"

After that Vegard stood up, kissed Bard to forehead and walked back to the place where they worked before leaving for coffee. 

"Well those 20 minutes didn't go to waste" Bard thought. Then he just smiled and walked after his older brother.


End file.
